Carta de madre
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Catarina Devon jamás pensó ser capaz de sentir algo así por otro ser humano, hasta que Marshall D Ace llegó a su vida...


_Mi querido Marshall D Ace:_

_Si lees esto es porque probablemente yo y tu padre estamos muertos y este es el único lugar en el que puedo explicarme ante ti sinceramente._

_Cuando yo era niña mi madre me solía decir que el acto de concebir a un hijo era un acto puro de amor, sin embargo, al ir creciendo pude aprender que en la mayoría de los casos era más bien un acto de lujuria y en algunas ocasiones incluso de odio. Tu no fuiste el fruto de amor ni de lujuria, ni siquiera de odio: tu fuiste un producto de ambición y conveniencia. Durante mi vida he amado locamente a varias personas y tu padre no fue uno de ellos. _

_El era Marshall D Teach, Almirante de los Piratas de Barbanegra y Emperador Pirata. Yo simplemente estaba a su servicio, nada más allá de la camaradería surgió entre nosotros. Llegué a ser Capitana de uno de sus barcos por mis propios méritos, mi fuerza bruta y mi carácter despiadado, tu padre nunca tuvo favoritismos o tratos especiales conmigo por ser la única mujer en dicha posición, solo reconocimiento. Y es algo de lo que me enorgullezco bastante. _

_Mi fuerza natural y mi sexo me habían puesto sin quererlo en la mira de tu padre, quien estaba desesperado por dejar un descendiente y quería asegurarse de que la madre de este fuera una mujer excepcionalmente fuerte y sabiendo que ninguna de las mujerzuelas que lo rodeaban iban a poder darle aquella descendencia pura que ambicionaba recurrió a mi. Y yo acepté. Después de todo había una cantidad considerable de dinero y poder detrás de aquella oferta. E incluso si no hubiera habido nada de eso estoy casi segura que de haberme negado, yo habría sido forzada de algún modo. Por las buenas o por las malas, estaba destinada a cargar a el hijo de Teach._

_Admito que lo que hice fue un acto indigno tan bajo como lo que han hecho aquellas putas con las que tu padre pasaba día y noche. ¡Vendí mi cuerpo como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara! Algunos podrán pensar que fui un poco más digna que esas mujerzuelas, pues gracias a los milagros de la medicina moderna, ni siquiera fue necesario practicar el acto sexual para engendrarte, pero la verdad es que tu padre usó mi cuerpo para sus propios fines, tal como lo hace con las prostitutas. La diferencia es que el se mantuvo usándome por nueve meses seguidos. _

_Durante todo mi embarazo tuve que fingir que nada de aquello había pasado. Todo era un secreto y las personas que lo sabían eran contadas con los dedos de las manos. Oculté a la perfección mis síntomas, fingí fuerza y cuando las cosas se pusieron complicadas, usé unas vacaciones y expediciones como excusa perfecta para evitar miradas y preguntas del resto de la tripulación. _

_Obviamente hubo algunas personas que se enteraron, obviamente la mayoría de aquellas personas acabaron muertas, sin embargo, ni mi embarazo ni tu salieron en la portada de ningún periódico, por lo que puedo considerar que este juego de mentiras fue un triunfo._

_Pensé ingenuamente, que en el momento que tu llegaras a este mundo mis problemas acabarían y volvería a ser libre, que simplemente te dejaría con el hombre que te había engendrado y quien sea que fuera a cuidar de ti, pues era más que claro que ni yo ni el podríamos estar presentes durante tu crianza. _

_Pero no fue así… _

_Tu nacimiento se dio prácticamente en secreto, en una catacumba de una insospechada isla cercana a Hachinosu. Tu padre estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, esperando con impaciencia a verte, mientras que yo hacía toda clase de esfuerzos inhumanos para que tu salieras vivo de mi vientre. Ni el agua hirviente y las torturas de Impel Down o la brutal guerra de Marineford se compararon al dolor que me hiciste pasar. Me desmayé el momento que naciste, pero tan pronto recobré la conciencia y te sostuve supe que el destino me había sonreído al traerte a mi. _

_Tu eras el único ser en el mundo con el que sentía que había una conexión más allá de la mera coincidencia, sangre o dinero. Ver a un ser tan vulnerable y saber que yo lo había hecho con mi propia sangre me hizo sentir una emoción la cual pensaba que era incapaz de sentir. Llámala amor, instinto materno o simplemente locura, pero al verte supe que mi nueva misión en la vida era nutrirte y protegerte hasta las últimas consecuencias. Te alimenté y te arrullé aquella noche, mientras que tu padre festejó su triunfo embriagándose junto a aquellas mujerzuelas a las que luego proclamó como tus niñeras. De aquellas mujerzuelas, posiblemente la única a la que soy incapaz de odiar es a Lattiffa, hermana de nuestro diestro navegante y capitán del quinto barco Laffitte, pues ella, al ser prácticamente una rehén nuestra, parecía comprender la delicada situación en la que estaba inmersa, a diferencia de las otras chicas, quienes eran zorras ingenuas que se creían importantes por andar lamiéndole las botas (y otras cosas) a cierto bribón obeso._

_Una parte mía debió haberse sentido ofendida de que a pesar de ser la madre de su único y legitimo hijo nunca fui considerada la esposa de tu padre, sin embargo, en el fondo eso me da tranquilidad, pues nunca lo había amado y es más que seguro que el nunca me amó a mi. Sin embargo, me dolió saber que nunca fui considerada como tu madre: simplemente fui una incubadora, la cual al poco tiempo de que terminara el proceso fue obligada a continuar con su vida, dejando a su único y amado hijo al cuidado de personas que me eran prácticamente desconocidas. _

_A los cuatro días de tu nacimiento, estaba de vuelta en la Grand Line, saqueando mercaderes, destripando marines, brindándole gloria a la tripulación de los Piratas de Barbanegra. Traté inútilmente de olvidarte y fingir que nunca habías existido, traté vanamente de llenar los huecos de mi corazón con toda clase de excesos, bebida, violencia, sexo, riquezas, moda; sin embargo, nada de eso podía borrar lo que sentía por ti._

_Por eso es que tu me has visto, porque a veces regreso a aquella guarida a verte a ti y a darte todo ese cariño que alguna vez me hizo falta, a llenarte de regalos, a consentirte y a enseñarte lo dura que en ocasiones puede ser la vida. _

_No sabes cuanto disfruto cargarte en mis brazos y arrullarte, ni cuanto me encanta contarte cuentos o cuanto me emociono cuando me dices "mamá" o intentas de abrazarme. Son esos momentos los que me hacen sentir que la Fortuna esta conmigo y no me ha abandonado._

_No se si me recuerdes, pues la última vez que te vi tu cumplías 3 años y yo te traje toda clase de regalos para festejarte. Te la pasaste jugando con aquellos animalitos de peluche que te regale al punto que se rompieron y después trataste de convencerme de jugar contigo y tu pelotita de playa. Y por supuesto, no me negué a eso. Tu padre estuvo también en aquel evento, acaparando la atención como siempre, dando más la impresión que tu fiesta era otro de sus reventones dedicados a el mismo. ¡El muy bobo se acabo toda la comida de la merienda sin dejarnos un bocado y tuvo el descaro de traer a unas edecanes salidas de la nada a animar la fiesta!_

_Debería pedir perdón por hablar tan mal de tu padre, o al menos usar honoríficos para referirme a el, después de todo el te amaba, a su manera, pero el hecho de que un hombre como Marshall D Teach sea capaz de amar a alguien que no sea a si mismo podría considerarse un logro. Divago mucho al escribir de el y dudo que a el le agrade mucho saber lo que he dicho de el al respecto, pero nada de lo dicho es mentira, así que dudo que pueda castigarme por ello._

_Quiero pedirte el más sincero de los perdones por no ser una buena madre y por haberte traído a un mundo como este. Lo más seguro es que la gente te odie por quienes fuimos tu padre y yo, posiblemente estés siendo perseguido por nuestros enemigos, quienes siguen sedientos de sangre y poder. Por eso redactó esta carta, para que sepas que por más que te odie la gente, tu fuiste amado por tu madre y que, si en mi poder estuviera, renunciaría a toda esta vida de excesos para estar junto a ti. Sin embargo, eso ya no es posible, pues una vez que se escoge una vida como la mía no hay forma de renunciar a esta. Mis manos están empapadas de sangre de inocentes y he adquirido un vicio por el asesinato y las glorias efímeras de la piratería. No se que clase de hombre seas, ni me interesa saberlo. Solo quiero que tu sepas que nunca me he olvidado de ti y que desde el infierno eres amado por tu madre._

_Ojalá la Fortuna te favorezca siempre, mi pequeño Sandwichito de Dulce._

_Atentamente: Tu madre, La Cazadora de la Luna Creciente y Capitana del Sexto Barco de los Piratas de Barbanegra, Catarina Devon._

Al terminar de redactar el último párrafo de aquella carta Devon esperó unos segundos a que la tinta de esta se secara, tras lo cual procedió a doblarla y ponerla en el sobre en el que había puesto el resto de la carta. Devon calentó con su vela de mesa un poco de cera, la cual usó para sellar el sobre, usando el distintivo sello de las misivas que enviaba a los miembros de su tripulación constantemente. La capitana volteó a ver el reloj de pared de su camarote, dándose cuenta de que era casi media noche y bostezó algo cansada. Había sido un día largo y pese a ser media noche seguía con su ropa puesta. Devon se desvistió perezosamente, quedando completamente desnuda al poco tiempo. La pirata volteó a ver su abdomen, en el cual, pese a su envidiable musculatura, podían verse algunas pequeñas estrías, producto de su embarazo. Se preguntó si la gente sospechaba el origen de aquellas marcas o si simplemente las ignorarían. Ella sabía que el éxito de Teach no iba a ser eterno y que en el momento que su tripulación se hundiera su hijo sería víctima de persecuciones y odio. Tal como Portgas D. Ace. Devon tembló al pensar en ese hombre "¿Por qué demonios Teach te nombró así? ¿Acaso no sabe que te puso el nombre de un hombre maldito?" pensó Devon mientras se ponía su camisón de pijama.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Crees que tu hijo leerá esa carta algún día?

Devon reconoció esa voz y frunció el ceño al oírla.

\- ¿No tienes otras mujeres que acosar a esta hora, Shiryu? – gruñó la pirata.

Shiryu se hizo visible a si mismo y le ofreció un puro, el cual Devon aceptó de mala gana, comenzando a fumarlo enseguida. Shiryu era una de las pocas personas que sabía sobre el hijo de Teach y Devon y si bien había jurando mantenerse callado al respecto, ni Devon ni Teach le tenían mucha confianza.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas espiándome? – preguntó Devon al espadachín.

\- Desde que anclaste a este puerto para ser exacto. Igual, no has respondido mi pregunta. – contestó secamente.

\- ¿Cuál pregunta?

\- ¿Crees que Ace lea tu carta en el futuro?

\- No se. Tal vez podría perderse.

\- ¿Para qué la escribiste, entonces?

\- Necesito desahogarme. Y por favor, deja de espiarme cuando me cambio, no me depilé allí abajo para entretener a babosos como tu. – dijo Devon amargamente.

Shiryu cerró los ojos y suspiró. El siempre había sabido que la idea de Teach de engendrar a un hijo para que fuera su futuro sucesor era disparate peligroso para todos los involucrados. El esperaba que alguien como Devon le hiciera entrar en razón y le obligara a abandonar aquella absurda idea. Sin embargo, lejos de detenerlo Devon se había vuelto cómplice de aquel lío absurdo.

\- Tu sabías que la idea de Teach era ridícula. ¿Por qué le seguiste el juego? -preguntó Shiryu.

\- Todos los planes de Teach son ridículos y funciona. Este no tiene que ser distinto. -contestó Devon.

\- Lo que hizo esta vez no era un plan sino un capricho, el cual tu pudiste haber evitado. ¿Sabes que le arruinaste la vida a ese mocoso desde el momento que decidiste no abortarlo, verdad? – argumentó Shiryu cínicamente.

\- ¡No hables de Ace así! ¡Nunca! ¡Yo he hecho todo por el y el es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pedazo de imbécil! – rugió Devon furiosamente.

\- Que a ti te caiga bien no quiere decir que el niño vaya a tener una buena vida. No somos la tripulación de Big Mom para andar criando sucesores salidos de la nada.

\- ¿Tu que sabes de esto? ¡No sabes que se siente tener un hijo! – gritó desesperada.

\- ¡Yo fui padre hace tiempo y perdí a mi familia, se de esto más de lo que crees! ¡Y se que tu y Teach so un par de egoístas por haber engendrado a ese niño sin saber que carajos hacer con el en este momento! - gritó Shiryu al borde de la desesperación.

\- ¡Y yo soy madre ahora! ¡Y el único egoísta aquí es Teach por usarme como una puta para darle un hijo e inflar su ego!

Aquel argumento hubiera desembocado en un duelo a muerte entre ambos de no ser porque alguien entró al camarote de Devon sin avisó.

Era Jauja, cartógrafa al servicio de la tripulación de Teach, quien cuando no estaba trazando mapas fungía como secretaria y era considerada como una favorita de Devon. Jauja era una mujer menuda de ojos grises y tez aperlada, tenía la misma edad de Devon, pero sus facciones delicadas y su afición a la ropa casual siempre le hacían ver mucho más joven de lo que era. Aquella mujer se paralizó al ver la tensión que había en el camarote de Devon, sin saber bien como reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Shiryu bruscamente a la cartógrafa.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó preocupada.

\- No, para nada. – dijo Devon recuperando su apariencia calmada.

\- Vine a avisarles que el Almirante solicito su presencia en su guarida urgentemente. Aparentemente esto tiene que ver con los Sombreros de Paja y Xebec. – dijo Jauja en un tono serio.

\- De acuerdo primor, allí estaremos. -contestó Devon, tras lo cual Jauja cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo.

Devon suspiró y cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió Shiryu se había ido, pero no la angustia de estar fallándole a su único hijo.

Su Sandwichito de Dulce

Su pequeño e inocente Marshall D. Ace.

XXXXXXXX

Bien, originalmente este iba ser una parte de "Marshall D Teach y 27 pasteles de cereza" para la letra M de "Mamá" pero al final agarró un tono mucho más adulto y controversial del que quería para ese fanfic.

Antes shipeaba mucho a Devon con Teach, pero concluí que una relación de Devon y Teach hubiera sido tóxica por no decir abusiva. Teach siendo un mujeriego no hubiera sido fiel ni por 15 minutos y Devon con su crueldad hubiera terminado cortando la cabeza de cualquier amante que Teach tuviera. Además, existe la posibilidad de que Catarina sea canonicamente bisexual o lesbiana y si bien la primera opción deja una puerta a shipearla con Barbanegra, en caso de que ella fuera lesbiana sería imposible shipearla con Teach (o cualquier otro hombre).

En este fanfic decidí poner un tipo de "relación" no precisamente saludable entre ambos. Suponiendo que Teach quisiera un hijo para que fuera su sucesor es posible que buscara una mujer fuerte para engendrarlo (y si lo vemos desde esa optica, posiblemente por eso andaba tratando de ligarse a Bonney D: ) y el hecho de que Catarina sobreviviera a los eventos de Impel Down y Marineford daban la impresión de que ella tenía genes fuertes. Teniendo en cuenta que Teach ve a las personas (incluso a la gente que admira) como medios para un fin, no sería raro que el usara su posición de liderazgo para hacer a Catarina su vientre de alquiler, sin considerar su salud o bienestar emocional. Dudo que Teach hubiera querido tener algun encuentro sexual con Devon o viceversa ypor lo que Teach buscó algún método de que Devon le diera un hijo sin siquiera tocarla recurriendo a quizá a tecnología médica robada de Vega Punk o Germa66.

El hijo de Devon no tomó mucho papel en este fanfic y es posible que, incluso, Marshall D Ace jamás hubiera leído lo que le redactó su madre, pues las cartas se pueden destruir y traspapelar facilmente, pero eso será cuestión de otro fanfic el cual sería centrado completamente en el.

Y no crean que he olvidado mis fanfics detectivescos (sigo trabajando en ellos), simplemente que por ahora Devon se ha vuelto mi villana favorita de OP y sigo ansiosa por verla en acción en el anime.

PD: La idea de que Devon le llamara a su hijo esta inspirada en hechos reales, pues de niña mi madre solía apodarme "cookie" lo que significa galleta en inglés. Y como la comida preferida de Ace son los sándwiches pues... ya saben.


End file.
